smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Olimar
'Character Info' A pilot for Hocotate Freight, Olimar first encountered the Pikmin after a crash landing where he utilized their skills to help him fight the missing pieces of his ship so that he could return home. Later, after an incident with Pikpik Carrots, Olimar and his new partner Louie had to return to the planet in search of treasure to help pay back the debt that his company owed on the orders of their President. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Olimar will joyfully jump in place 3 times with his Pikmin. Down Taunt: Olimar will do an odd little dance involving swinging his hips around. Side Taunt: Olimar will lie down on the ground and roll around in a circle. 'Entrance' Olimar will exit the Hocotate Ship and pluck three Pikmin just in time for battle. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Olimar's helmet around his body complete with antenna and have Olimar's rather large nose on his face. Victory Poses # Olimar will pluck a White, Blue, and Purple Pikmin from the ground. The White and Blue Pikmin will merely bounce off of Olimar's head while the Purple Pikmin hits him in the back and knocks him to the ground. # Olimar will perform a toe touching exercise while a Red and Yellow Pikmin relax in front of him. # Olimar will gently sway back and forth as a Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin all run around him in a circle. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Pikmin Pluck: Olimar will start out the match with three Pikmin (1 Red, 1 Yellow, and 1 Blue) but to get any more Pikmin he must use his Standard Special to pluck them from the ground. This move can only be used when on the ground and not while Olimar is in the air. These plucks are all fast and in a return to the Brawl version the Pikmin plucked do not come out in any particular order. They are random once again. Olimar can pluck out Red, Yellow, Blue, White, and Purple Pikmin but no Winged or Rock Pikmin. Olimar's Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin are all comparable in strength and stats to Alph's Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin. Olimar's White Pikmin are stronger in strength than Alph's Winged Pikmin. Purple Pikmin are weaker in strength than Alph's Rock Pikmin. Unlike Brawl which let Olimar have 6 Pikmin follow him and Smash 4 that let him have just 3 Pikmin follow him, Alph and Olimar both will be able to have 5 Pikmin follow them in a match. Over time, all Pikmin will mature causing them to go from having a Leaf on their head, to a Bud, and then a Flower. Each stage is stronger than the previously stage giving a slight buff to those Pikmin's stats. 'Side Special' Pikmin Throw: Olimar will take whichever Pikmin that's first up in the order and throw them forwards. All types of Pikmin can be thrown at opponents and with the exception of Purple Pikmin they can all latch onto the opponent temporarily and deal extra damage over time until they fall off. Purple Pikmin simply tackle opponents, bounce off them, and then run back to you. Purple Pikmin do the most damage while White Pikmin do the least. 'Up Special' Pikmin Chain: A move returning from Brawl, Olimar will create a chain with his Pikmin and throw it up at a diagonal to try and latch onto a ledge. The Pikmin will operate as a Tether Recovery and home in on any ledge within range allowing Olimar to quickly pull himself up. The more Pikmin Olimar has on him at the time the longer his chain will be. Similarly the less Pikmin Olimar has on him at the time the shorter his chain will be. This move still works if there is no ledge in range and the Pikmin act as a hitbox hurting any enemies in their path. Hitting an opponent with the end of Olimar's last Pikmin in the chain will deal extra damage. 'Down Special' Dizzy Whistle: With a blow of his whistle Olimar will immediately call back all of his Pikmin and bring them right back to him. Additionally, this move will cause any opponents that were within range of Olimar's whistle to take minimal damage, and be turned around. Any attacks that they were in the middle of making will continue just in the opposite direction however this move will not affect projectiles thrown or fired at Olimar. 'Final Smash' Plasm Wraith: Olimar will strike a quick pose with his Pikmin before the Plasm Wraith falls down from above and absorbs Olimar and his Pikmin inside it's body. Any Pikmin that were not following behind Olimar at the time will be killed at this point. Now for a short time the player will have limited control over the Plasm Wraith. You can walk around and jump but you only have four attack options which are tied to the Special Attack inputs. Standard Special: Pikmin Skewer: This move will cause the Plasm Wraith to transform its arms into thing needles as it crouches down just slightly and repeatedly jabs forward with repeated strikes. Each strike does a small amount of damage but taking the full brunt of it can really rack up. The last jab will deal the same damage but will hit with a force of knockback and send your opponent flying away. Side Special: Crystal Plasm: Forming from the hole in it's head(?), the Plasm Wraith will throw out a cube of crystal which bounces slightly when it makes contact with the stage or a player. Once the cube lands solidly on the stage, it will remain there for a second before disappearing. Being hit by the cube will deal heavy damage to the opponent and send them flying away with knockback. Only one instance of this attack can be out on the stage at a time. Up Special: Plasm Twist: The Plasm Wraith will pull its arms in close to its body as it twists around itself. The Plasm Wraith will let it's body rapidly untwist causing its arms to spin around in a long direction multiple times as it tries to whip opponents. This move also has the ability to knock opponents out of the air and back down towards the stage. Down Special: Fire Plasm: The Plasm Wraith will drop a large portion of flaming plasm down right below where it's standing which covers up about a third of Final Destination. This flaming plasm will deal constant damage to any opponents foolish enough to step in it but will leave Olimar and the Plasm Wraith wholly unharmed. The Plasm Wraith can of course jump or walk away from the fire. Extra Skill Bomb Rock: Passing off a Bomb Rock to his lead Pikmin, Olimar will command that Pikmin to charge forward with it. The maximum distance the Pikmin can carry the Bomb Rock is up to half the length of Final Destination but the Pikmin will never walk off the edge of a platform. If the Pikmin encounters an opponent it will jump into the opponent and activate the Bomb Rock. Sadly no matter which way it happens the Pikmin will be caught in the Bomb Rock's explosion and die. Additionally, Olimar needs to keep his distance as he can be harmed from the explosion. Depending on which Pikmin is used for this skill, there will be some slightly different properties. Red Pikmin: The Red Pikmin causes the blast radius of the Bomb Rock to increase in size. Yellow Pikmin: The Yellow Pikmin carries the Bomb Rock the fastest and will have the Bomb Rock deal electrical damage. Blue Pikmin: The Blue Pikmin will cause the Bomb Rock to explode with an ice element and freeze anyone caught in the blast as well as damage them. White Pikmin: The White Pikmin causes the blast radius to decrease in size however it will also give the bomb a poisoning agent which will deal constant damage overtime to anyone that was caught in the blast. Purple Pikmin: The Purple Pikmin carries the Bomb Rock the slowest and will have the Bomb Rock's blast deal an increased amount of damage. Alternate Costumes # Default # Olimar 2 – Olimar's spacesuit will take on a Red color while his gloves become Black. # Olimar 3 - Olimar's spacesuit will take on a Green color while his gloves become Green. # Olimar 4 - Olimar's spacesuit will take on a Gray color while his gloves become Blue. # Louie Default – Olimar's model, name, and voice clips, will all swap out for Louie. Louie's spacesuit will be Yellow and his gloves will be Blue. # Louie 2 - Olimar's model, name, and voice clips, will all swap out for Louie. Louie's spacesuit will be Orange and his gloves will be Black. # Louie 3 - Olimar's model, name, and voice clips, will all swap out for Louie. Louie's spacesuit will be Pink and his gloves will be Green. # Louie 4 - Olimar's model, name, and voice clips, will all swap out for Louie. Louie's spacesuit will be Blue and his gloves will be White. # Hocotate President Default - Olimar's model, name, and voice clips, will all swap out for the Hocotate President. President's spacesuit will be Black and his gloves will be White. # Hocotate President 2 - Olimar's model, name, and voice clips, will all swap out for the Hocotate President. President's spacesuit will be White and his gloves will be Black.